


Human

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - TV, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Spooning, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahlia joins the team, and discovers how Cara's changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Dahlia wasn't sure she liked this new Lord Rahl, and his far-too-easy pace on this trip. Nor how Cara didn't counteract him. But when she opened her mouth to speak, she saw the unsure look on the Mother Confessor's face as she gazed on Dahlia, and remembered Cara's words. Biting her tongue for the sake of her duty, she turned and grudgingly laid out her pack on the turf.

She knew it was Cara coming up behind her before the blonde spoke. "Questioning the Lord Rahl, Dahlia?"

Dahlia gave her a glittering look. "No more than you, Cara."

She had the audacity to smirk back. "It is allowed to tease, when the Lord Rahl's infinite wisdom lacks common sense."

Dahlia put a hand to her hip. "Cara."

But Cara's mouth spread in a slow smile, and she pushed at Dahlia's hips, glancing down at her leathers. "Relax, Dahlia, you will get used to him. And also to these long nights, too long for sleep alone." Her head tipped suggestively to one side.

Dahlia exhaled and that was enough for Cara to know that she'd won.

Since there was no clear opportunity for anything special that night, Dahlia expected the two of them to sleep back-to-back. With the Lord Rahl and his Confessor still on edge around her, Cara had been mildly defensive, body tight as a newly strung bow. For all that she wouldn't admit it, Dahlia found it endearing, like the powerful protective leader Cara had once been.

But as the fire died, and Dahlia set her agiels beneath her pillow and prepared to sleep, she felt Cara's presence grow nearer.

"Are you asleep?" Cara asked under her breath, hand on Dahlia's hip.

Confused, Dahlia rolled to face Cara, wondering if she'd changed her mind about a more pleasurable evening. With the wizard on watch, and the terrain not conducive, she had no idea how Cara could do it—but the woman was nothing if not resourceful.

Yet Cara just moved close and rested her arm around the small of Dahlia's back.

"What is it?" Dahlia asked.

"I'm glad you're with us," Cara said in a low voice.

Dahlia eyed her for a moment, then answered, "I'm not unhappy that I came." She knew Cara would understand. Then, ready for sleep, she rolled back towards the fire.

Cara slid closer, though, not letting her arm fall away from Dahlia. With a small hum, as if of satisfaction, Cara curled herself against Dahlia with her arm around her.

Dahlia wanted to frown at the soft move, not a loving ownership but instead a shared comfort. It was not the Mord'Sith way. But Cara breathed out, the warm air tickling at Dahlia's ear, and so Dahlia let the air leave her lungs in a long sigh.

When her eyelids dropped shut, she could hear the familiar hum of her agiels beneath her pillow, and the warm beat of Cara's heart at her back. Cara held her close, and it might be dangerously human. But Dahlia could think of many worse things.


End file.
